Mitosis is the process by which replicated chromosomes are distributed to the daughter cells during cell division so that every cell inherits a complete set of genetic instructions. Mitosis is a fundamental topic in cell and molecular biology, and yet the topic of study also includes students of biochemistry, cell biology, functional genomics, and biophysics. Moreover, since defects in the process can contribute to genomic instability, birth defects, and cancer, the study of this fundamental process is relevant to human health and the mission of the NIH. Accordingly we are seeking funds to partially defray the costs of a FASEB meeting on "Mitosis: Spindle Assembly and Function" to be held August 30 - September 4, 2009 at Il Ciocco Resort Lucca, Tuscany, Italy, organized by Professors Conly Rieder of the Wadsworth Center Albany, New York, USA and Claire Walczak of Indiana University, Bloomington, Indiana, USA. The purpose of the meeting is to bring together approximately 175 researchers from the various sub-disciplines within the field of mitosis in order to stimulate the exchange of information and ideas in an integrated format. To this end we propose to hold platform sessions on: 1. Centrosomes and spindle pole structure: 2. Kinetochores: 3. Spindle assembly and organization: 4. Microtubule dynamics, motors and spindle function: 5. Mitotic Progression: 6. Chromosome segregation and mitotic exit: 7. Mitosis as a pharmacological target. In addition, there will be a special platform session to honor long-standing contributors to the field as well as a keynote address by Dr. Erich Nigg. To complement the platform sessions, two sets of posters will be visible throughout the meeting, with time set aside each afternoon for formal viewing and discussions with the poster presenters. The remainder of the afternoons will be set aside as "free time" to facilitate discussion, informal scientific exchanges, the initiation of collaborations. To our knowledge, this is the only regular meeting that focuses entirely on mitosis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The faithful segregation of genetic material by the mitotic spindle to daughter cells is essential for the survival of an organism. Because defects in the process can contribute to genomic instability, birth defects, and cancer, the study of this fundamental process is relevant to human health and the mission of the NIH. The plan to bring together researchers who study all aspects of mitosis will therefore enhance the understanding of this important biological process.